powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Navarro
Tyler Navarro is an 18-year-old man who is on a mission to find his missing father. After finding the Red Energem, he is chosen by the T-Rex Zord to become Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red of the Dino Charge Rangers. He is also known as Dino Charge Red Ranger but this is more in reference to the show. Character History Tyler is curious, energetic, charming and gregarious; a free-spirit who fully embraces the idea that life is an adventure. While childlike at times, Tyler has the ability to switch on his serious side and his role as the leader is unquestionable. http://www.jefusion.com/2014/04/power-rangers-dino-charge-character-info_5.html Casting Call from Rangercrew/JeFusionHe appears to have some sort of connection with Fury since he had something to do with his father's disappearance, in which Tyler recognized him from the book he held, showing an image drawing of the monster from his father before he disappeared. Tyler initially came to Amber Beach to investigate his father's disappearance ten years ago, first by gathering information at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, then later by heading out to a cave similar to one his father investigated. Once there he found strange crystal among a T-Rex fossil. He was also chased after by a cloaked figure, whom he was able to evade. Later, he saw the same cloaked figure attack a girl for a crate. The girl, Shelby, had no idea what was in the crate as well but both went to great lengths to make sure the cloaked figure couldn't take it. The figure reveals himself to be the monster Iceage and finally freezes both Shelby and Tyler in place. They are saved when they come into contact with crystals, revealed by Iceage to be Energems. The Energems free them of the frozen prisons, the surge of energy providing them with fossilized weapons. When Tyler figures out that the Energems go in the weapons, they fire and transform both Tyler and Shelby into Rangers. Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red - Dino Steel= Arsenal * Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * T-Rex Smasher * Dino Armor X Zords * T-Rex Zord * Dino Cycle }} Portrayal Tyler Navarro is portrayed by Brennan Mejia. Behind the Scenes * The first casting sheet revealed that Tyler's original name was Kyle. The casting sides called him Lucas, but it was changed due to the existence of another Power Ranger with that name. Notes *His pre-battle catchphrase is almost identical to that of his sentai counterpart. *He is the first Dino Charge Ranger to have an on-screen transformation sequence. *Unlike his predecessors, Tyler says his closing call without saying his team's name. *Tyler is the first Dino Charge Ranger to use another Ranger's Dino Charger in his morpher. In this case, Koda's. See also References Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:Red Ranger